


Art for Records are Essential in Romance

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: My submission + an additional piece for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Records are Essential in Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My submission + an additional piece for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020

Here's submission + an additional piece for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020!

I was claimed by the lovely [raiseyourpinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/) who wrote the super sweet [Records are Essential in Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070796) based on my Art.

It's so romantic, I had to add a second piece of fluff because this fic just deserved it!

Thank you Aceriee, superhoney & diamond for modding this challenge :)

Submission:

Additional Art:

On Tumblr:

[Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/612157415309344768/title-records-are-essential-in-romance) | [Art Post](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/post/612148141552287744/heres-submission-an-additional-piece-for-the)


End file.
